


Food Chain

by rusalka_dances_the_polka



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusalka_dances_the_polka/pseuds/rusalka_dances_the_polka
Summary: Little adventures in discovering the garden-variety half-trolls palate...





	1. Nummy

**Author's Note:**

> Since cooking is/ was such an important part of Jim's life I couldn't resist to come up with a few scenes about how he would cope with that issue as a half-troll.
> 
> And play around with my head canons in the process...

"Jim, look what I got!" He pulled off the Hood of his Shirt as he heard his girlfriend approach. 

They were in some small sleepy town, whose name he neglected to notice before they found a way into the nicely spacious sewers. He'd prefer the wilderness instead of spending his day in a stinky hole but lush forrests where scarce around this part of Arizona. He had tried to talk Claire into taking a motel room, so she could at least take a nice hot shower in privacy and get to sleep in a bed. But when he insisted, that he could not take the risk to stay with her, she flat out refused.

"If you can sleep in Master Splinter's hideout, so can I. Or are you trying to tell me that I stink?"

So here they were. It was almost sunrise and Claire had wanted to buy some food before "turning in" since they had almost nothing left. He waited for her in a dark alleyway as she picked up some snacks and drinking water in a gas station. The only place that was open at this hour. 

They had spent a good week following an old cave system of the trolls through a national park and in the end he had to hunt a bunch of rabbits each night to get enough food. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it forever, but he'd happily never catch a rabbit again. Not because he had a problem with hunting- he noticed that pretty quickly after his transformation. As cute as they were. Killing bunnies was not more horrible to him than killing Gumm Gumms who had once been trolls he knew and liked... It was more because trolls had the tendency to eat their prey alive. Just thinking about it made him feel nauseous and hungry at the same time. 

Being half troll, half human really sucked dwark stones...

Claire held up some small package and bumped it against his nose. He smelled plastic and chocolate.  
"Is that...?"

"Nougat Nummys!" Claire exclaimed happily "I saw a package and just had to buy one. Taste of home, you know?" she winked at him and he chuckled, then took the bag she carried while she kept the package of chocolate.

"We'll have to send Toby a picture as soon as our phones work again, he'll be glad to see we keep ourselves healthily sustained." He quipped and paused before he said "My mom will probably be worried sick." 

They hadn't expected that it would take them so long to reach a place with electricity and their phones had run out of power, even though they had a portable charger with them. He took his dead phone out of his pocket and asked "Did they have chargers?"

"No. I'll look for another one during the day. The cashier told me there's a mobile store around the corner. They should have some. And I'll recharge the other one during the day." Claire smiled at him sadly and added "You miss them, huh?"

Jim glanced at her before he sighed "Yeah...and it's getting worse the longer I can't speak to them." He looked up and around him, at the houses lining the alley "Being near humans somehow makes it worse as well..."

"Well then, you better try one of these. Maybe it helps with the homesickness." Claire took a chocolate bar from her package and held it out for him.

It made him think of the night Toby had compared him to a Nougat Nummy... "Part best friend, part new friend." He had to smile at the memory and took the piece of chocolate from Claire. It also made him remember how he felt, when he found a Nougat Nummy in his dark clammy cell in the darklands. Tobes had send those to keep up his hope. 

Man... he missed him. His jokes, just as much as their banter.

Claire tried her best, really. But she was his girlfriend and thoughtful and observant and all around lovely. She empathized with him on a level that helped him to accept his transformation better than anyone else could.

Sometimes though, what he really needed to cheer him up was Tobes' brunt, sassy and optimistic ridiculousness.

There had been many situations throughout their trip up until now, where Jim imagined what Toby would say in that moment. Once or twice Claire even said out loud what he might have said in a situation and they both cracked up.

Tobes was a guy who had never let others dictate him how to feel. He had always been considered a dweeb and weirdo by the popular kids in school, but he had a thicker skin than any of them and was smarter to boot. He was not a nerd by usual definition, but someone who flourished through his passions. He had the kind of enthusiasm that was neccessary to really make it someday in his future. Jim had always admired that about him. He had always imagined Toby to become someone super successful in whatever it was he'd decide to do. He may never have thought of him as "leading-man-material", but Jim had never thought of himself as that as well. He was sure that Toby had more in him than he gave himself credit for. So Jim had always tried to motivate his friend to strive for more, to try harder. After Jim had become the trollhunter it was Toby who had become his greatest supporter. But he was not just a sidekick. Without him, he would have not been able to come this far. He truly was a wingman.

In every sense, he realized as he glanced at Claire.

So sometimes it felt like a mistake that he told him to stay in Arcadia. He knew that one day soon he'd see him again. He knew that Arcadia really needed his buddy and he especially knew that Toby still could have a normal, human life. And he could not, would not take up the responsibility for his friend to give up his future...

He picked at the package for a bit in thought, then looked up at Claire as he felt her eyes on him. He smiled insecurely and said: "I don't know Claire. It'll probably taste horrible..."

"Hm. You think? You know, NotEnrique looted our candy supply several times... I'm pretty sure candy is not like meatloaf. You could try at least?" She said and patted his arm.

He looked at the little bar of chocolate before he sighed and shrugged. Then he bit into it, complete with the plastic wrap and chewed for a moment. 

A grin spread on his face and Claire asked "So?" 

"Pretty good!" He said and pulled the rest of the chocolate out of it's package. He liked the plastic wrap, but the chocolate alone seemed fine as well "The foil adds a different flavor, but what's inside is not even that different."

"Just like you." Claire chuckled.


	2. Raw

His mouth watered as he looked at the rabbit carcass, sizzling over the open fire. The smell was heavenly...

The taste however would be repugnant. He knew that. He still remembered the taste of the lamb chops he had made for dinner on his first- no, second night as a half troll.

Since then Jim had been pretty careful with human food. He had once or twice tried a bite from Claires food, but it was always the same: He couldn't eat cooked meat anymore.

He had eaten already anyway. This time he had even skipped skinning his prey and eaten the whole thing. If he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, it really tasted better. Aside from the annyoing side effect of fishing for loose hair between his teeth for the past half an hour. Skinned or not, it wasn't really more appatizing either way, since he couldn't roast the meat. He had noticed though, that the other trolls found it more disgusting to skin and roast the animal rather than eating the whole thing alive. They thought that staking the thing and putting it over open fire was barbaric. Trolls only did that for certain dishes. Though eating it alive made his skin crawl in turn. He snapped the poor things neck every time he ate a rabbit.

Merlin took the roasted animal from the stakes and turned it around, looking at it. He blowed at it before he tried a hesitant bite and smiled. "Perfect" the old man said before he bit into the meat with gusto. Blinky who sat beside the wizard and tried to read, shot him a quick annoyed look, as the man smacked his lips.

Jim bit back a sniding remark. 

He wasn't even sure why he was still so angry with the old man... it wasn't like him. But then again. He hadn't been like himself ever since said old man had turned him into a freakish half breed of a troll.  
Not being able to cook his dinner instead of eating it raw like some wild animal probably had something to do with it as well...

As annoying as the wizard could be... Merlin had admitted that he was sorry, even that he may have made a mistake. And the old man had promised to try his best in supporting his trollhunter from now on. His magic helped to hide their little trek from human eyes and he was warding off rougue trolls and other mystical creatures who had gotten it into their brains to stir up some trouble with the remaining trolls from trollmarket. Not that they had any chance against the trollhunter- even weakened. 

Jim had not been as aware of it before his transformation (and also because he never quite got through 'A brief recapitulation of troll history vol. 43'), but troll market had been kind of one of the most importants insitiutions in troll society. Not only was the heartstone a vital source of health to the trolls, its energy could be used in various ways that attracted the most talented amongst trollkind. Some among the rest of them though envied, even despised troll markets community. With the heartstone gone, some of the rather... loopy ones got strange ideas, not to mention that there were still some ex-changelings that had not yet come to terms with the way things had turned out for them. In addition, a number of trolls that had been turned by Gunmar and been killed by Jim had been guests to troll market. Tourists one might say. And now some those troll's families were on bad terms with the trollhunter.

So having one of the most powerful wizards to ever live, accompany them on their search for a new heart stone had its advantages. Besides... Claire needed him. Or rather needed his help to learn how to control her own powers.

It was another thing he found hard to deal with. Merlin had made him do something he now deeply regreted. He couldn't help but distrust the old man with his girlfriend.

Said girl was late he realized as he watched the wizard dig into his meal.

She had been gone for almost two hours... 

He should have gone with her, he thought. But then he didn't want her to think that he thought of her as helpless. He'd gotten more protective since they left Arcadia. At first he had assumed that it was because of her losing her shadow staff, but he knew by now that wasn't the only reason.

Nomura was with her anyway. There was absolutely no reason to worry and he was sure they'd be back any minute. They knew that the group wanted to leave in another hour or so. The sun had already set.

As if on que he heard some rustling and both the female troll and the girl stepped into the clearing they had built their firepit in.

"Hey everyone! Anyone want some burgers?" Claire spoke up as she walked towards the fire. A few trolls jumped up and received their bundles from his girlfriend, some grinning from ear to ear.  
Jim had completely forgotten, that some of the trolls were pretty fond of human fast food, especially Tex-Mex-food... like tacos and burritos. A fave of Aaarrrgh!. They were still rather sensitive to it though- the reason for why Blinky usually declined to eat it.

He knew that in a few hours he would not be that happy about his heightened ability to smell... but he couldn't blame Claire. It looked like the trolls themseves had asked her for a treat and she only wanted to do something nice.

"Here, I got one for you, too." Claire said as she sat down beside him and held out a Burger, wrapped in paper to him.

"Uh... Thanks Claire, but unfortunately I ate just before you arrived." Jim said and tried to ignore his already empty stomach...

His girlfriend though saw right through him. "Yeah right. Let me guess. One skinned rabbit? I know you're always still hungry after eating just one, Jim. You're a head taller now and I bet you're not burning less calories than before. You need to eat." She put the wrapped package on his outstretched leg with finality. "Try at least." She said, as she sat down and crossed her legs, shooting him a look from the side, before she dug into her bag and pulled out another burger for herself.

Jim glanced over to the female troll that had accompanied Claire "Hey, Nomura! Don't you want to eat one as well? You can have this one!" He said to her. The pink troll just shot him a flat look "I never ate that stuff when I still had my human form, what makes you think I'll start know?" Nomura said. His girlfriend meanwhile cuffed his arm "Hey! What makes you think I haven't asked her already?"

Jim chuckled "Yeah, yeah. You got me." He took the burger and looked at it uncertainly "You know I can't eat fried meat anymore... and you know what happens whenever Aaarrrgh! had a taco or burrito. I don't think it'll be different for me." She looked up at him with a serious look before a cheeky grin spread out on her face "Jim, I can deal with a little bit of air pollution. I'd be far happier to keep my boyfriend from starving himself." She looked pretty selfsatisfied. Obviously counting on him to give up.

He looked up towards heaven before he sighed in defeat. He'd never win against her...

He just hoped the thing wouldn't taste as disgusting as the lamb chops or the bite of roasted rabbit had tasted.

After shooting her one more critical glance, he unwrapped the thing. "If this tastes disgusting you'll have to eat it yourself." he said, waving the burger at her face before he bit into it. 

He waited for the revulsion to set in, as he chewed but curiously... It didn't taste disgusting! Different, yes. Even though he couldn't say what exactly was different on first bite. It was the whole thing he guessed. Bun, pattie, lettuce, tomato, fried onions and cheese, a classic. On their own they'd probably be not really tasty to him now, but as a whole, topped with sauce? It wasn't that bad, not at all!

He took a second bite and chewed, trying to compare the new sensations with the memorized taste of his human days. The bun had the typical starchy taste he had come to associate with paper or cardboard and it tasted sweeter than what he had been accustomed to. In combination with the salty taste of the meat and sauce it tasted quite good. The veggies tasted like nothing much really, a little bitter, a little sour... and somehow watery? But the cheese was good. Cheese was always good. Especially melted. The meat itself? To be honest, it did not taste like something he should eat. He rolled the bites around in his mouth and well... it tasted dead. Even the texture felt off, like he was chewing on dried up plasticine or grubby chewing gum. The longer he chewed the more he wanted to spit it out. So he swallowed the stuff and pondered... Thinking back to the first time he tried to eat meat, he came to the conclusion that he was able to eat this because the mince for burger patties was fried in a whole lot of fat and spiced up to the max. 

"Jim?" He heard her ask and looked down at her. "You okay there, it looked like you kind of spaced out there for a moment." She chuckled. "Yeah... just thinking." he answered "I just realized I really can eat minced meat. Just don't know whether I should be happy about that or not."

"What do you mean?" She asked before she bit into her own burger, a curious look on her face.

He looked at his own, half eaten bun. "I mean... I don't really know if it's really worth it, you know? We'll see how well I digest this thing, if you know what I mean." He said and earned a little snort from her, "But aside from that. I guess when it comes to meat, I can only eat it minced, you know? I can only eat this because of how it was prepared. No more filet mignon for this half troll..."

He was reminded of how much he missed it. Eating a nice solid steak, that is. Or even a nice salad, that actually tasted like something.

He had loved eating just as much as he had loved cooking. And now it felt like his tongue had gone colorblind...

He felt Claires hand on his arm and looked down at her.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked, sympathy etched on her face. 

He put his own hand over her's and smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry. I mean, at least I can eat some human food right? And mince is better than nothing. Who knows, maybe I'll try some nice chili con carne next!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike planned I wrote another chapter! So there's going to be four instead of three parts.
> 
> The theme of this one should be quite obvious: trolls can't eat cooked meat or rather "denaturated protein". 
> 
> That's at least my idea for the reason of Jim's inability to eat the meat he prepared for dinner in 'Jimhunters'. This only applies to denaturation through heat though, so the poor boy can at least have his cheese... and fast food of course! At least the kind where the meat is deep fried beyond recognition.
> 
> On another note: I myself am vegetarian. But Jim doesn't strike me like one at all, so I hope I was able to convey how someone like him might feel about being unable to eat lamb chops.


	3. Go go sushi

It was the 6th day in New Trollmarket when Claire took him by the hand and pulled him toward their makeshift quarters in New Trollmarket. He'd been working for hours, days on end to make sure everyone was settled, fed and then ready to work on a new gyre station. It had taken them far longer than expected to reach New Jersey and find the heartstone. 

Claire's father was going to take his head. Or at least he'd try his best to do so once he'd get his hands on him...

That threat aside, he wanted to see his mother. And Toby. 

It was hard to believe how much their lives had been disconnected in such a short time. He called his best friend as often as possible, but these calls demonstrated him time and time again how much he was missing... Toby had a growth spurt. Toby got a part time job ("My girlfriend's got high standards man! And a little extra cash is always nice..."). Toby was thinking about college. Toby had made new friends and went to spring fling without him. Toby had weird adventures with people other than him and fought monsters even Blinky didn't know anything about. Toby had been doing more than just kissing Darcy... 

He wanted his friend to have a normal, happy live. He really did, but sometimes it hurt. Sometimes it felt like it wasn't Toby who had been left behind, but him.

And his mom... He knew how much she missed him. But her life needed to go on as well and her and Strickler had found a way to lead a somewhat normal one and he was happy for her. He'd never want her to feel the way again she had felt after his dad had left. Still, Jim would rather not spend too much time thinking about how much Strickler helped in that regard...

Jim himself was still uncomfortable in his body. It felt like he'd gotten stuck in a stone casket he had to call his body and had to grow up over night simultaneously. It had gotten better, he had to admit that. His honed instincts and senses were sometimes helping in that regard- sometimes though they made it worse. Throwing him into loops of dissonance. 

Working and training helped, so he tended to flee into it. And now that their journey was over and a trip home seemed in reach, he was in a non-stop-mode.

Until Claire grabbed him and the other trolls groaned in relief.

"You want me to eat with you?" He asked after he got no answer to his first question as to where she was taking him. His girlfriend grinned up at him and shook the bag she was carrying in approval.   
"Yes. Since it doesn't seem, that you were going to listen to the human part of Jim anytime soon, Blinky asked me to make sure that you'll eat something and get a bit of sleep in while we're at it." She grinned and added "and don't even think about trying to sneak out. I'll chain you down if neccessary." 

He chuckled and pulled his hands up in surrender.

When he sat down at their makeshift table and watched Claire take the small boxes out of her bag, he sighed "Fresh plastic packaging for Jim, hooray...". Then he gave Claire an affectionate smile, to show her that he didn't mind- too much. His stomach was growling at the sight anyway.

Claires smile only grew and she told him "Not just plastic for a change. Look closer!"

Jim blinked at her and looked again. There were severall containers, smaller packages and... chopsticks. "You got sushi? I thought you're not a big fan of raw fish." 

She had sat down and opened a package. Then she slid one closed container over to him and said "It's not my favorite, but I like to try new stuff. It's not just raw fish after all. And this was a recommendation from Nomura."

He looked at her confusedly and tapped at the container "Nomura? She's been to New Jersey before?"

"Nope."

"Then how come she recommended the sushi place?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a compassionate smile "Oh Jim, you really are tired- and a little slow today."

Jim's eyes widened and he looked at the little box in his hands again. Ooooh...

He was so accustomed to plastic and metal scraps, that he hadn't even thought about eating what was inside it. He had noticed before that he was able to eat some human food. Trolls in general were, but a lot of the stuff tasted bland, plain weird or affected their digestion rather... badly. During their journey through the country human food was scarce anyway and he rather made sure that Claire had enough than experimenting with his new palate. Especially after one rather memorable incident involving chili con carne.

He hadn't thought about sushi before though...

The thought of eating something that was neither raw flesh, nor pure sugar or drowning in fat was in fact exciting! He tore the box open and grabbed a chopstick. He didn't try to use them correctly though. That was hard enough with five fingers and he was hungry. Instead he poked it into the first nigiri and popped it into his mouth.

Heaven. It was heaven! He didn't even care, that his eyes threatened to tear up... Not because the little piece of raw salmon on rice was the best thing he ever tasted, but mainly because he was chewing on human food. Nice human food without the impulse to retch!

He looked at Claire happily and she smiled at him. "Happy?" She asked and he swallowed "You've got no idea!" he laughed.

He tore several of the small containers open and tried whatever he saw. He noticed that he liked almost all nigiri exept for the tamago. He could not eat cooked egg at all anymore. Just like meat, any food rich in protein had to be raw to be eddible for him. Which was a shame. Jim was not sure how he'd ever get over the fact that he'd never be able to eat a nice medium rare steak.

Rice was okay, but starchy foods tasted a lot like cardboard did to him now- not that he wouldn't eat cardboard, but he'd always prefer some plastic or metall over it. Maki were surprisingly tasty because the nori actually tasted like something. It made up for the rice and the same went for the wakame salad and fish roe. He couldnt really make out a difference with soy sauce, wasabi and ginger, but he was happy that his stomach was not as sensitive to spices as a regular troll's.

Claire ate at her normal pace, laughing at his excitement now and then and in the end he didn't even protest when she pulled him towards her sleeping cot. He was so stuffed. He had literally eaten the whole bag she had brought from the surface. Right down to the chopsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not just fast food after all...


	4. Holy guacamole!

Vegetables, Jim learned, were a tricky thing. He knew that trolls could eat almost anything, but veggies and fruit were just not that exciting to a trolls taste buds. Some were downright nasty, but even the ones they could eat? Well, those were... okay. Not good or great. Just... okay.

Throw on a bunch of salt, sugar and a whole tub of mayonaise and they'd call it a feast, but that was not what he was used to or wanted to do. A troll would never eat a simple apple for example and think it delicious. No, there would need to be a whole bunch of fruit, preferably with whipped cream or even better, some melted butter, preferably halfway to compost, some sprinkles on top and all packed into a big plastic bag.

Jim didn't just like to cook because he wanted to care for his mum. He liked food. He didn't want to consume tasteless stuff, drenched in salt and sugar and fat.  
Which didn't mean he was no fan of fastfood. Tacos and burgers and anything fried was as delicious to him as to anyone else. But his ability to taste the variety of flavors, that was essential to truly savor a nice homemade meal? It was gone...

Suddenly having one of his senses muffled while all the others got extremely sensitive, was highly disconcerting. It took him a while to accept it and find the motivation to try out new stuff.  
After they were able to halfway settle into new trollmarket and he got a few hours per day to himself, he had started to experiment. He realized, that he was able to eat most root vegetables (beet root especially), berries were okay, mushrooms were better. Olives were pretty good! Cherries... meh. Not a big fan. Apples and pears? Nasty. Surprisingly, he was able to eat oranges and lemons though. Not exactly delicious, but at least he could eat them without gagging, too much - something that real trolls were definetly not up to. Melons tasted completely different for some reason. Some edible, some bad, but all completely unfamiliar. Other veggies like tomatos, cucumbers or peppers were mostly okay, if a little tasteless. Chili though could get dangerous. Pretty much everything green was safe. Legumes and beans he could eat but they were... tricky. He seemed to be able to handle them better than regular trolls, but holy cheese... Chilli con carne worked worse on him than chicken surprise! Onions, especially raw, could have a similar effect now and then. But to complete trolls they also just did not taste that great, while he still liked them. Fried in Oil they were great though. But then again, everything did taste better if it was deep fried...

He still had not found a vegetable or fruit that he still liked as much or even more, than as a human. Compared to what he knew from before, none of them tasted as good or even better. Mushrooms, olives and seaweed got close, but that was it.

Still he had set up a little kitchen in their makeshift quarters, where he liked to cook for the two humans and experiment with what he could share with them or what he could modify to get an eddible outcome.

Claire left the cooking mostly to him, since it made him happy. So he was a little surprised to find her there one evening, humming while she seemed to mash something in a bowl. She was listening to some latin music and danced on the spot, while she was doing, whatever it was that she was doing and he stopped at the entrance. Watching her and smiling in silence for a minute, before she turned on the spot and yelped when she noticed him.

"Sorry! I didn't want to sneak up on you! You just looked so engrossed right there, didn't want to disturb."

"Jeeze, Jim!" She said as she put the bowl down on the counter and her hand over her hear, fork still in hand. Jim looked curiously at the bowl and asked "Since when do you listen to latin music? And what are you making there?"

Claire smiled at him before she put her hand from her chest to his, pushing him away from the bowl he tried to sniff. "Am I not allowed in your kitchen chef Jim? To answer both of your questions: Let's say I felt a little... homesick today, so I thought I could put on my dad's favorite bands and whip up a nice big portion of guac." She grinned at him and pecked his cheek before she took up the bowl again to recommence the squashing of the avocado inside it. "I have to admit though: making a whole 'bathtub' of guacamole isn't as easy, if you're missing a blender. So the fork gets a little workout today, I guess. 'Sabe tanto mejor', my abuelita would say."

The kitchen they managed to build had no electricity as New Trollmarket in general. The source of energy in the old trollmarket had been the heartstone and some sort of generating station that transformed its energy into a small amount of electric energy. The new generators where still under construction, as the troll that had invented them before had been killed. So electricity was scarce and Jim had opted for an old gas stove he had found in a junkyard and remodeled together with Blinky. He didn't need any electric devices most of the time.

"I can lend you a hand if you want me to." He told Claire, watching as she mashed the avocado. "If you want enough guacamole to feed an troll army, that is."  
She giggled and started to tell him, that he didn't need to help her before she stopped herself: "You know what, why not? I really need my guac right now, so... Here, you can mash them and I'll peel some more avocados and prepare the rest."

When they were finished they had used up all 16 avocados Claire had bought.

"I had a coupon!" She had said, when Jim raised his eyebrow at her.

As they sat down Claire sighed "Nothing like homemade guacamole!" she said and dipped her first tortilla chip into the green paste. Jim smiled at her and nibbled on one of the fried triangles. It was good to see her this happy. He sometimes felt like everyone was always looking out for him, being concerned about how he was coping. But he knew that it wasn't as easy for Claire as well. She was still human and as tenacious as she was- the journey to New Jersey had been very hard on her. Not to mention that she missed her home, her family, her little brother...

"Do you want to try?"

Jim blinked distractedly at the chip she held out for him. She had heaped some sauce on it. "Um..." Jim thought for a moment. Had he tried avocado before? He didn't think so. The only time she had guac on their journey, was after the chilli con carne incident. That had been enough to keep him from any culinary adventures for the rest of their journey...

He sniffed at the offered chip. It did not smell repugnant, but that hadn't been a secure sign of being edible before. His half human, half troll physique had proven to be a bit confusing in that regard.  
Oh well... after another sniff he opened his mouth and let her feed him. It couldn't taste more horrible than pears...

His eyes widened in suprise and he swallowed after a moment of chewing. "What the...?" He said to himself and Claire looked up. "What?" She asked, thinking he had said something to her.

Jim took another triangle and dipped it hastily before putting it into his mouth. This time he chewed more carefully. Confusion evident on his face, that slowely turned into a rapturous expression. Claire watched him curiously.

"Jim?" She asked him as he took two more chips and dipped them into the avocado paste. He'd already stuffed them into his mouth before he registered her question.

He swallowed and said "Claire,I have to apologize in advance, but I think I'll eat at least two thirds of this! You can buy a whole truckload of avocados for all I care, I'll squash them all for you. Heck, I'll use daylight to do it! I'll get a hold of some old generator just for a blender, I don't care. But this guacamole tastes _amazing_! I swear, it tastes even better than as a human!" He laughed heartily and dipped another tortilla chip the moment he finished speaking.

Claire laughed in turn. "So troll-you is a fan of avocado... I always knew you had good taste." She smiled at him and took a tortilla chip as well. "Good thing we made a whole bathtub of guac, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are just so cute, they give me diabetes...
> 
> So I had to give them a shared passion for guacamole, I guess :D
> 
> For this chapter I tried to look up which vegetables and fruit have the highest amount of minerals. Those are not only edible, but actually taste like something for trolls. Jim will still need to eat them, because he is still part human. He needs some vitamins and amino acids to survive. I also added a few oddities, just because I can. 
> 
> Avocado would be a perfect vegetable for Jim in my book. Not only are they rich in minerals, they also have a high amount of fat.

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my thoughts/ideas about troll food:
> 
> Trolls eat garbage. Literally as well as figuratively. Meaning: Aside from socks, metall, plastic and a bunch of other stuff, inedible for humans, they like to eat stuff that would be thought of as "unhealthy" by them. That includes primarily sugar and fat. So humans can eat a few troll typical food items - as seen when Toby does it, as well as the other way round. Sweets, at least in my head canon, are part of that.
> 
> More head canons to follow with the other parts...


End file.
